geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlets
TheLostGauntlets.png|1st page of The Lost Gauntlets. TheLostGauntletsP2.png|2nd page of The Lost Gauntlets. The Lost Gauntlets P3.png|3rd page of The Lost Gauntlets. Gauntlets, formally titled The Lost Gauntlets, is a feature of Geometry Dash, introduced in Update 2.1. A gauntlet is comprised of a selection of five user levels of similar difficulty, which must be completed sequentially to receive rewards of collectables. These included diamonds and shards of power, as well as an icon colour, in addition to standard level rewards of stars and user coins. A select few gauntlets include other, more special rewards. Description The gauntlets consist of a series of 5 levels that pertain to the gauntlet's theme. Upon entering The Lost Gauntlets, the player will see a menu consisting of the name of the gauntlet, the image of it, how many levels are (not) completed, and the chest the player can unlock upon its completion. After selecting the gauntlet the player proceeds to a map, wherein only the first level is playable by default. With each level's completion, the next level is unlocked, until the player has conquered the last level. Once all 5 levels are completed, the player can open the gauntlet's respective chest to receive their reward. Gauntlets Fire Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 fire shards and will unlock Secondary Brown. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 mana orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Ice Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 ice shards and will unlock Secondary Magenta. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 mana orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Poison Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 poison shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Cyan. This gauntlet rewards a total of 26 stars, 36 diamonds and 925 mana orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This gauntlet was released on February 6th, 2017. |-| Shadow Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 shadow shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Violet. This gauntlet rewards a total of 21 stars, 31 diamonds and 675 mana orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This gauntlet was released on February 6, 2017. |-| Lava Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 lava shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Orange. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 mana orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This gauntlet was released on February 7, 2017. |-| Bonus Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 500 mana orbs and will unlock Secondary Dark Red. This gauntlet rewards a total of 23 stars, 33 diamonds and 775 mana orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This gauntlet was released on February 7, 2017. Demon Guardian Upon beating the Chaos Gauntlet, the player obtains a key which can be used to unlock The Creature. The Creature is the monster that is locked up in the vault of secret's basement. Once you free him from his cage, he gives you a key which is used to unlock the Demon Gauntlet. Trivia *Although the feature was released with Update 2.1, it was not until 5th February, 2017 that the first gauntlets were released. **However, each gauntlet was released periodically, thus all of the gauntlets were released over a span of more than 1 day. **From the pattern that can be seen in the gauntlets' release dates, it can be assumed that two gauntlets will be released each day, starting February 5th and ending upon the release of every gauntlet. ***This trend was broken when RobTop failed to release any gauntlets on February 9th, 2017 and onwards, as the other gauntlet's rewards have not been added. **This feature was delayed due to it being incomplete. ViPriN made a YouTube video showing the gauntlets in their unfinished state; in which the levels were from map packs and acted as placeholders. *The Creature prompts the player to free them from its cage by unlocking the three locks; one of the locks is unlocked by a key that is acquired by beating the Chaos Gauntlet. *The first 6 gauntlets are based on the Shards of Power, all of which are the Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow, Lava and the Bonus shards. *The gauntlets are very similar to map packs; the only differences are there being 5 levels instead of 3, and the player receives a chest instead of a coin. *The gauntlet's design is similar to the worlds in Geometry Dash World — five levels are in each gauntlet/area, and must be completed in order. *The only gauntlet to have demon levels is the Demon Gauntlet. **Every other gauntlet level thus far only has normal, hard, and harder-rated difficulties. *RobTop changed the order of the levels in the Ice and Fire Gauntlets 1 day after their release, making the levels only increase in difficulty. **This is because of the confusion regarding Magmatic Sanctuary, being the first and apparent hardest. Due to this, it was moved to be the final level. Skyward, being the last level and deemed "easiest" level of the Ice Gauntlet, was moved to the 2nd spot. **Also, 1 day after the Chaos Gauntlet was released, RobTop removed Blade from the Gauntlet. This was due to a high volume of complaints about the level. *There is a total of 15 gauntlets, 7 of which have not yet been released. *Within a few hours of the Chaos Gauntlet's release, the level Blade was removed upon request by PotatoBaby, its creator. As a result, Kappaclysm advanced one spot and ''Drippy Dub ''by danolex took the level's place. **Kappaclysm is also the only level in the Gauntlets to also be in a Map Pack. Gallery Fire Gauntlet.png|Fire Gauntlet's levels (before the reorder) Fire Gauntlet After.jpg|Fire Gauntlet's levels (after the reorder) Ice Gauntlet.png|Ice Gauntlet's levels (before the reorder) Ice Gauntlet After.jpg|Ice Gauntlet's levels (after the reorder) The Poison Gauntlet.png|Poison Gauntlet's levels Shadow Gauntlet.jpg|Shadow Gauntlet's levels Lava Gauntlet.jpg|Lava Gauntlet's levels Bonus Gauntlet.jpg|Bonus Gauntlet's levels Chaos Gauntlet.jpg|Chaos Gauntlet's levels Demon Gauntlet.jpg|Demon Gauntlet's levels Category:Features